Illespont Islands
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Illespont Islands was founded by its current leader Qaianna in mid-May 2008, after consolidating the native lead mining industries and using a unique angle to promote sales of the 'pseudolead' found in various areas. This 'pseudolead', while not having the noble properties of genuine lead, appears to have some appeal to the more bizarre jewellers of the world, and as such provides a measure of income for the workers. History Shortly after seizing control, Qaianna steered the new nation to membership in the Grand Global Alliance, after prior discussions with one of its other member states. Intending to lurk and take up the benefits of alliance while avoiding the burdens of membership, Qaianna failed completely and utterly. The Islands found itself in the large alliance wars of the time; while the Karma War gave the nation its first taste of nuclear war, during the Second Unjust War the favour was returned as eagerly. Military Even prior to the addition of naval units, the Islands boasted of its first aircraft carrier, home of its starting air force. Sadly, this consisted of two ducks on a plank floating in the North Atlantic. Despite its humble beginnings, the forces of the Islands now enjoy the benefits of high technology. One duck flies an F-22 Raptor; the other is now Admiral of the II navy, aboard his flagship Quack. Alliance Politics In the runup to the Karma War, the new leader was employed by the GGA Ministry of Communications to report on world affairs. Keeping an ear to the world forums has proved a veritable boon for the alcohol-soaked ear-cleaner market in Sapphire City. Still, as time wore on, Qaianna's star rose in the GGA; prior to the Karma War itself, she was promoted to Minister of Advanced Education. Post-war, she led the way in ultimately dissolving both ministries and combining them into the Grand Global Information Agency, before leaving that to take the post of Regent. During the Second Unjust War, she was promoted to Triumvir to replace Manfred. As mentioned earlier, this promotion capped the ultimate failure to lurk on the boards. The appointment proved short-lived, as a coup eventually sent her to her current home, Phoenix Rising. Land After extensive investments in dredging, filling, and otherwise ripping the stuff up from the mid-Atlantic Ridge, the Islands covers a wide range of territory in the North Atlantic. The weather is said to be 'pleasantly cool' to some and 'dear GOD why am I in the middle of the damn OCEAN?!' to new immigrants. Economics While demand remains high for pseudolead, named for its slight resemblance yet utter dissimilarity, the Islands' chief export is lead. Various reforms by its leader have helped grow the economy, despite the tendency of enemies to blow up chunks of it for no real reason. OK, yeah, there was a war on. Guess there was a reason after all. Still, many businesses in the Islands specialise in the mining, refining, packaging, shipping, and designing of lead and lead-based accessories, including a seasonally-popular run of lead-based swimwear first introduced in the War of the Coalition. Lead also features in many of the Islands' native crafts, including cookie cutters and pre-nuclear warheads, said to be quite effective when a critical mass lands on your big toe. Culture Swimming was formerly a popular pastime in the Islands; some claim that modern citizens are too weak to properly enjoy a brisk swim in the ocean, while the lunatic fringe instead tries to slander the national industry by claiming that wearing lead as swimwear results in drowning. Such madmen, as well as any others who show dementia or other similar symptoms, are often found to be lead-deficient, and are prescribed high-speed transfusions of the vital substance by volunteers of the II medical staff, in standard 7.62mm doses.